Max Black
Max Black (MaxBlack123) is a FANDOM user and a veteran on ''The ‘Adventures’'' franchise. His biggest role is appearing in the main show; though he has also appeared in all spin-offs of the franchise; including [[Why, Me?|''Why, Me?]] and even in his own show, titled [[Max: In the Spotlight|''Max: In the Spotlight]]. His most notable work outside of television is founding his own company (namely DELTA) but also alongside his adoptive brother, Jax Garcia, he is a co-head on the School of Rock wiki. Max starred in both series of The ‘Adventures’ and maintained the role of the stereotypical “bad boy”. He joined the show after Jax recomended him for the third main spot that was vacant. Black announced that he wouldn’t return if there was a third installment of the show due to a complicated work schedule but he also highlighted that he would be happy to return in a “smaller capacity”. He also went on to star in the first spin-off series of the franchise, ''BuzzLiv''; alongside co-stars, Olivia Grayson and Eliza Dawson-Parker but the show suffered a mid-series cancellation due to declining ratings. From 2019 through 2030, Black starred on the second spin-off series of ''The ‘Adventures’'', namely [[Why, Me?|''Why, Me?]], for the show’s first five seasons and then the show’s last four seasons. He sat out for the sixth season after he was casted for a couple of movie roles and chose to focus on his charity work. The sixth series was notable as it was the only series in the entire franchise that Max wasn’t a main character (despite him making a guest appearance). Thus, Black is the only star of the franchise to be on every different show. He did end up releasing his own album, Tempo, which was a major plot intertwined in the final season of the spin-off. Alongside ''Why, Me?, Black appeared in the third and final spin-off series that focused around him navigating his way through his life. The show, tilted ''Max: In the Spotlight'','' was highly-praised for it’s creativity. The show premiered on January 6, 2020, and ran for five seasons until November 2, 2024. Personal Life Max lived an international life: he grew up in London, lived in California, and is now living abroad in Hong Kong. He has eight siblings (two of which are adopted); one older brother, four younger sisters and three younger brothers. He is very close with all his family: with the exception of his elder brother (who he has ongoing issues with). He has admitted that he is closest to the three siblings that are on FANDOM. Amelie is a teacher and has a daughter; while Drake was supposed to have a child but Max is unsure of it’s livelihood due to no longer keeping in contact with him. In September 2017, he temporarily dated Sarah de La Cruz. However, the couple decided to separate due to both needing to focus on work, school and their separate lives. This was notable as it was Max’s first ever proper relationship. A couple of weeks later, Max started going out with colleague and former antagonist, Klarissa White. After a month of dating, Klarissa broke up with him, after finding someone else in real life. Max found out she was cheating, but they reconciled and remained friends up until her big revelation. His final online relationship was with Olivia Grayson. The pair were smitten to begin with and no cracks appeared to show, according to Black personally. “She then moved to pursue her dream job and had no time for me sadly,” Max recalls. In person, Max has only had one serious relationship. Her name was Millie Macintosh and Black proposed to her after dating for nine months. However, the relationship ended during their wedding day (on December 23, 2019). Things came to a head and Max was devastated as Millie didn’t turn up to the aisle. Once confronting her, she confessed that she had been “sneaking around” with his brother, Drake. He later found that she had lied and that she’d had numerous relationships. Max openly describes his life as a “soap opera”. Appearance Max has got dirty blonde hair accompanied with hazel-colored eyes. Max is just over an average height; at around six foot. He has short hair and is skinny (he is muscular yet only weighs in on 154 pounds). Personality Max has a very bold and lively personality. His confident personality means he can be powerful in whatever situation he faces. Despite being a lawyer, his hobby is journalism and he has a passion for nature. He loves spending time with his family and likes working towards achievable goals. Relationships [[Jax Garcia|'Jax Garcia']] Adoptive Brother/Best Friend Jax came into the home of Max when he most needed it during a “tragic chapter“. Jax was the reason that Max gained a part on The ‘Adventures’ and the two‘s relationship grew even closer during the franchise as they learnt to stick by each other “through thick and thin”. During the period that Jax and Sarah de la Cruz got blocked, he managed to mentor Max into becoming “leader of the pact”. They now classify one another as ”best friend”. [[Jake Gori|'Jake Gori']] Neighbour/Close Friend Jake and Max were the only pair to know each other throughout the show during the alliance period. The two also became even “firmer friends” as they sat with each other “every single minute” during the show. The pair continued their friendship beyond the show (as Max became Jake’s English tutor) including during the spin-off series, [[Why, Me?|''Why, Me?]]. [[Olivia Grayson|'Olivia Grayson']] Best Friend/Former Enemy/Ex–Girlfriend Max and Liv met during the first adventure as they were on opposing teams. As E.C.B. got defeated and Liv found her true identity, they became close friends and even became “besties”, as they continued to be partners in crime on The ‘Adventures’. They got to a stage, where they both reciprocated romantic feelings and dated for a while as they both led the show for awhile. They had on and off feelings for each other, but after Liv exposed her true identity, things got complicated, although the pair remain best friends. [[Sarah de La Cruz|'Sarah de La Cruz']] Close Friend/Former Enemy/Ex–Girlfriend Sarah and Max have been partners in crime ever since E.C.B. wanted to take over Community Central. Their relationship is often described as a “rollercoaster” purely based on the fact that they argue over the most petty things but always reconcile. They briefly dated in September 2017 but broke up due to both the need of focusing on their jobs and the sake of reality. Sarah decided to quit FANDOM that month, but the pair vowed to remain best friends and keep in touch. They were invlolved in a love triangle with Jax Garcia, but it was resolved and none of them are dating each other anymore. [[Klarissa White|'Klarissa White']] Enemy/Former Friend/Ex–Girlfriend; Cheated On/Former Colleague When Klarissa entered The ‘Adventures’, she was an antagonist. Max and Klarissa did have hatred for each other, as Max stuck up for his friends. When Jax and Sarah had a duel to see who had the rights for the School of Rock Wiki, it ended up that Klarissa and Max would be running it together, temporarily, as co–heads. They decided to put their differences aside and run the wiki. Within time, Klarissa and Max (nicknamed Kax), decided to form a professional relationship and started dating one another. In October 2017, the pair battled to keep their rights permenantly on the SOR wiki, sadly they lost to Sarah de La Cruz and then both resigned on November 17, 2017, after just under two months of being co–heads. That same month, the couple broke up, due to a mishap of Klarissa cheating on Max, the pair got into a series of arguments, but decided to remain friends; with Max forgiving her. As for their romantic life, Max stated ‘exes are exes for a reason and sadly people move on’. Their forged relationship came to a conclusion though when Klarissa was revealed as The Mole. [[Russ D. Snyder|'Russ D. Snyder']] Acquaintance/Former Enemy/Fake Ex–Husband Russ and Max were the worst of friends; they were even worse then arch enemies. They never got on due to Russ being the leader of the ROU, and Max being part of The ‘Adventures’ group. Max tricked Russ several times and even staged a marriage to him (after signing papers), but with Russ’s plans failing he immediately filed for a divorce and went to the crunckle. With time passing, Russ decided that he was truly good and the two started to become good friends. They would remain civil in public (as they run the FANDOM Court together) but do not remain in contact. [[Fallon Lynn|'Fallon Lynn']] Friend When Fallon and Max met, Max was suspicious of Fallon, he had the suspicion that she was evil. With a couple of arguments, as they got to know each other, they both grew close as friends. After a family feud with Fallon’s family, Max was always there to support both her and her company, Atlantica. Fallon and Max fell out over her sudden ghosting of Jake Gori but the pair later patched things up as Max wanted no “bad feelings” and thought that she had done “justice” on the show previously and deserved a spot as his replacement on the third season of The ‘Adventures’ before he knew that it had been cancelled. [[Ryan Walsh|'Ryan Walsh']] Friend/Former Enemy Ryan and Max met through the first adventure of the main series. The former was part of the opposition; whereas the latter was part of the good team. After the defeat of the opposing team, the two became friends and put the past behind them. The two rarely contact one another. [[Ariel Mason|'Ariel Mason']] Friend/Former Enemy Ariel and Max did not get off to the best of starts due to their conflicting beliefs and teams. As the pair joined forces on the good team, Max enjoyed her company. Despite that, following the eighth adventure, Max slightly distanced himself from her as she sided with the enemy at the time, Sarah de la Cruz, and acted as a fake judge in the battle of SOR Wiki rights. She left the show after that scandal and moved to Australia. Thus, the two have not spoken since but Max has admitted that he is still friends with her. [[Darrien Wallace|'Darien Asai']] Friend/Former Enemy Max and Darien met during their opposing teams’ battle. At first they didn’t like one another but after the whole fiasco, they became friends. Despite not speaking regularly, Max insists he likes Darien and is friends with him. [[Eliza Dawson-Parker|'Eliza Dawson-Parker']] Disliked (On Both Sides) Max and Eliza have despised each other ever since their first encounter televised on BuzzLiv. With Olivia Grayson being Eliza’s assistant and Max being Liv’s, the three were working in a chronological “pecking order” and often clashed. This resulted in a mid-season cancellation of their show due to the constant arguments. The two have not moved on and no longer speak. [[Sebi Gonzalez|'Sebi Gonzalez']] Friend Not much is known about Sebi and Max’s friendship with the exception of their opposing opinions on Jarah (Sarah de la Cruz and Jax Garcia). Max was always protective of the two but genuinely liked Gonzalez and the pair, although no longer speak, are civil. Trivia *He has eight siblings. They're respectively, twenty-six, twenty-three, twenty-one, a set of twins being age nineteen and finally an age seventeen. He also has two siblings, whom are related and are both adopted into his family. In fact, one of them has a big name on FANDOM, Jax Garcia. He has a sister, Sarah Garcia. They're twenty-two and nineteen years old respectively. *His username was TDGFan123, which was then changed to, MaxBlack123. *Max‘s occupation was a hairdresser, then a teacher and now a lawyer. *He was a wiki user from 2015 and was on and off up until March 2019; when he confirmed his departure through a statement but then returned sometime in 2020. *He was in a family band, with his younger siblings, Amelie and Benji. *He plays the piano and takes singing lessons. *The only antagonist he did not meet was CR.992, due to having ‘other commitments’ during that adventure.